1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for propelling a swimmer through water using body strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been propulsion devices available for several years that have several common features in that fin-like members are used to propel the device.
Keivanjah (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,056) provides a water craft in which the operator is seated. Fins on an H-shaped frame are cam actuated to propel the craft.
Hildebrandt (U.S. Pat. No. 943,074) discloses a boat propeller that includes a cam mounted on a rotary shaft that causes a vertically positioned caudal fin to move from side to side.
Gongwer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,699) includes a swimmer propulsion device that attaches to the swimmers lower legs. A leg plate is straddled by the swimmer, from which a curved rod extends forwardly. A pair of oscillating fins is pivotally attached to the curved rod, the fins being positioned beneath the swimmer""s lower torso, when the swimmer is horizontal.
Baulard-Caugan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,371) provides a swimmer propulsion device with a vertically oriented fish tail member on two arms that are in turn mounted on two additional arms, to which are attached foot stirrups. Pushing one of the stirrups causes the arm linkage to push the tail in one direction, and pushing the other stirrup causes the arm linkage to push the tail in the other direction.
McGowan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,994) includes a swimmer propulsion device having a vertically positioned tail fin that is pushed left and right by using alternate feet to push on opposite ends of a pivot bar that is rigidly attached to the tail fin.
Coulter (U.S. Pat. No. 227,491) discloses a sculling-propeller for boats that provides hand operated controls for moving a rear-mounted fin-like blade.
Only some of the foregoing are for swimmers, and of those that are for swimmers, the devices require large structures with a large number of parts in relatively complicated arrangements. None provides a swimming device that has a high-degree of integration with the contours of the swimmer""s body, nor do any provide an unobtrusive, yet effective means of oscillating horizontally positioned flukes. Furthermore, no prior art devices allow the swimmer""s feet to simultaneously contribute to the means for moving the flukes.
The present invention is a swimmer propulsion device that is streamlined in shape for integration with the contours of the swimmer""s body, the device including an unobtrusive and effective means of oscillating horizontally positioned flukes, using the combined force of both the swimmer""s feet.
The device includes a harness for the swimmer that has a flexible tail assembly and a frame with ratcheting pedals that simultaneously rotate a driver. This rotation causes one of three driver apexes to be forced against, and to displace, the tail assembly while simultaneously tensioning a propulsion band. The propulsion band snaps the tail assembly downward when the driver apex continues to move such that it is no longer displacing the tail assembly. This downward movement of the tail assembly and its flukes propels the swimmer forward.
A flexible spine is included in the tail assembly, with the individual vertebra in the spine being resilient, such that the displacement of the tail assembly by the driver apex deforms the vertebrae. Upon release the vertebrae return to the undeformed shape, thus adding to the downward force on the tail assembly.
A swimmer propulsion device is provided, comprising: a harness to be affixed to the body of the swimmer; a frame extending from the harness toward the feet of the swimmer; a tail assembly having: a flexible spine; and a tail member; a foot-powered driving assembly having: at least one foot pedal to be attached to the swimmer""s foot, the at least one foot pedal having a forward position and a rearward position; and a driver rotatably attached to the frame and ratchetably rotated by a rearward push on the at least one foot pedal, the driver having at least three apex members, the driver being spaced from the tail assembly such that two of the apex members are proximate the tail assembly; and at least one resilient propulsion member attached to the tail assembly and the frame, such that, as the at least one foot pedal is being pushed rearwardly, the driver is rotated causing one of the apex members to singularly bear upon the tail assembly, the single apex member displacing the tail assembly such that the tail member moves from a first position to a second position, the displacement of the tail assembly placing the at least one propulsion member in tension, the continued rotation of the driver causing the single apex member to rotate beyond the perpendicular position against the tail assembly, the propulsion member tension then causing the at least one propulsion member to contract and pull the tail assembly such that the tail member is brought from the second position to the first position, the at least one foot pedal being ratchetably movable to the forward position.
In one embodiment, each apex member has a roller, the roller being the portion of the apex member that bears upon the tail assembly.
In one embodiment, the tail assembly has a generally longitudinal groove, the groove receiving and laterally constraining the single apex member as the single apex member bears upon the tail assembly.
In one embodiment, the number of pedals is two and the number of propulsion members is two, the pedals being attached for simultaneous movement from the forward to the rearward position.
In one embodiment, the number of pedals is two, each pedal being independently ratchetable and pushable, such that the driver is rotated by pushing either of the pedals.
In one embodiment, the number of pedals is one, the pedal being adapted for simultaneous pushing by both swimmer feet.
In one embodiment, the spine further comprises a first vertebra and a plurality of vertebrae, each of the vertebrae plurality being successively and partially encompassed by another of the vertebrae, and a resilient cord extending through the vertebrae such that the vertebrae are aligned and secured, the vertebrae being resilient such that, as the tail assembly is displaced by the single apex member, the vertebrae are deformed, and as the single apex member rotates beyond the perpendicular position against the tail assembly, the vertebrae return to the undeformed state, thus causing a displacement of the tail assembly such that the tail member is moved toward the second position.
In one embodiment, the vertebrae having decreasing widths in a direction horizontally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tail assembly.
In one embodiment, the vertebrae having decreasing heights in a direction vertically perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tail assembly.
In one embodiment, the harness has at least one dorsal fin.
In one embodiment, the at least one dorsal fin is detachable.
In one embodiment, the tail assembly has at least one dorsal fin.
In one embodiment, the at least one dorsal fin is detachable.
In one embodiment, the tail member has at least one dorsal fin.
In one embodiment, the at least one dorsal fin is detachable.
In one embodiment, the tail member is flexible.
In one embodiment, the tail member has two flukes.
In one embodiment, the tail member flukes have at least one thickened edge.
In one embodiment, the tail member flukes have at least one reinforced edge.
In one embodiment, the harness further comprises a first back member and a second back member, the second back member being coupled to the first back member, the frame being attached to the harness second back member.
In one embodiment, the second back member is slidably coupled to the first back member.
In one embodiment, the harness further comprises a first back member and a second back member, the second back member being coupled to the first back member, the tail assembly being attached to the harness second back member.
In one embodiment, the second back member is slidably coupled to the first back member.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises lateral stabilizers.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises at least one thickened outer edge.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises at least one reinforced outer edge.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises a second driver to be interchanged with the driver, the second driver having longer apexes than the driver.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises a second driver to be interchanged with the driver, the second driver having shorter apexes than the driver.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises a second driver, interchangeable with the driver, the second driver having more apexes than the driver.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises a second driver, interchangeable with the driver, the second driver having less apexes than the driver, but at least three apexes.
In one embodiment, the tail assembly further comprises a resilient portion, the driver single apex bearing upon such resilient portion during rotation such that the portion is deformed as the single apex member rotates, and returns to the undeformed state when the single apex member rotates beyond the perpendicular position against the portion, thus causing a displacement of the tail assembly such that the tail member is moved toward the second position.
In one embodiment, the resilient portion has a generally longitudinal groove, the groove receiving and laterally constraining the single apex member as the single apex member bears upon the resilient portion.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises a second propulsion member, interchangeable with the at least one propulsion member, the second propulsion member requiring a different amount of force for tensioning.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises a central stabilizer.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises a tail member top and a substantially rigid member positioned proximate the tail member top, such that as the tail member is forced back to the first position, the tail member top is forced against the rigid member, the rigid member then at least partially impeding the further deformation of the tail member.
In one embodiment, the tail member is removably attached.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises a second tail member, interchangeable with the tail member.
There is provided a swimmer propulsion device, comprising: a harness to be affixed to the body of the swimmer; a frame extending from the harness toward the feet of the swimmer; a tail assembly having: a flexible spine; and a tail member; means for moving the tail member from a first position to a second position using footpower; and means for forcing the tail member from the second position to the first position.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises means for lateral stabilization.
In one embodiment, the tail member further comprises means for central stabilization.
In one embodiment, the means for forcing the tail member from the second position to the first position further comprises means for varying the rate at which the tail member is forced back to the first position.
In one embodiment, the means for moving the tail member from the first position to the second position further comprises means for varying the distance between said positions.
A swimmer propulsion device is provided, comprising: a harness to be affixed to the body of the swimmer, the harness further comprising a first back member and a second back member, the second back member being slidably coupled to the first back member; a frame extending from the harness second back member toward the feet of the swimmer; a tail assembly extending from the harness second back member having: a flexible spine, the spine further comprising a first vertebra and a plurality of vertebrae, each of the vertebrae plurality being successively and partially encompassed by another of the vertebrae, and a resilient cord extending through the vertebrae such that the vertebrae are aligned and secured; a resilient portion, having a generally longitudinal groove; and a tail member; a foot-powered driving assembly having: a pair of foot pedals to be attached to the swimmer""s feet, the pedals having a forward position and a rearward position; and a driver rotatably attached to the frame and ratchetably rotated by a rearward push on the foot pedals, the driver having three apex members, each apex member having a roller, the driver being spaced from the tail assembly such that two of the apex member rollers are proximate the tail assembly resilient portion longitudinal groove; and a pair of resilient propulsion members attached to the tail assembly and the frame, such that, as the foot pedals are being pushed rearwardly, the driver is rotated causing one of the apex member rollers to singularly bear upon the resilient portion longitudinal groove, the single apex member roller displacing the tail assembly such that the tail member moves from a first position to a second position, the displacement of the tail assembly placing the propulsion members in tension, the continued rotation of the driver causing the single apex member roller to rotate beyond the perpendicular position against the tail assembly, the propulsion member tension then causing the propulsion members to contract and pull the tail assembly such that the tail member is brought from the second position to the first position, the foot pedals being ratchetably movable to the forward position.
The foregoing and other advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.